


Mister, I'll make a man out of you

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Body Worship, Cock & Ball Torture, Control, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Gag, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drug dealer!Anna realizes stoner!Kristoff isn't able to pay this week, AFTER he's already used some. She decides to punish him, and it turns kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister, I'll make a man out of you

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr: “I’m not the same anon as before, but can you write drug dealer Anna where stoner Kristoff can’t pay for his weed, so she gets kinky with him? I was wondering if the kink could be REALLY kinky? Like bdsm, control and begging, make him call her ‘master’, inflict some kind of pain on him? Like that kind of kink? I’d seriously love you forever”
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: BDSM - Begging + control, verbal belittlement, Master/sub play, CBT (Cock and Ball Torture), spanking, erotic electrostimulation (using a low-powered taser - THAT TO MY KNOWLEDGE DOES NOT ACTUALLY EXIST. I did some research to see how best to do this, and could not find anything similar to a taser so please, please, PLEASE do not try this at home without extensive research to find the correct and SAFE thing to use), body worship, gag (used panties), orgasm delay/denial, praise. Seriously, this got kinky. If you don’t like it or think you might get triggered, please don’t read this.
> 
> The fic title is from "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from the Mulan soundtrack.

"Too late to be known as John the First, he's sure to be known as John the wooorrrrrst," Kristoff sang to himself as he logged out of Netflix and powered down the Xbox using his wireless controller. He turned toward Anna, who was sitting next to him on the old beaten-down couch in his tiny apartment. "A _pox_ on that phony king of England!"

Air blew out of Anna's nose as she silently chuckled. "I don't know why _that's_ your go-to movie when you get high, but at least your voice is pleasant on the ears." She dropped her feet from their perch on the coffee table in front of them down to the floor, grabbing her heels where they lay discarded to the side and easing them back onto her feet. "I should be heading home though, so let's get down to business."

Anna grabbed her purse and rifled through it, producing a plastic baggie after a moment, half-full of leafy green nuggets. "Minus what you just sampled during the movie, this is your usual take." She held her other hand out flat. "Eighty dollars and it's yours."

Kristoff shifted in his seat, not meeting Anna's eyes. "So... about that."

The couch creaked with Anna's weight as she angrily turned her whole body to stare at him. "What do you mean, 'about that'?" Her voice was dangerously low.

"Well, you know, Dark Souls II came out last month and I finally found a copy of that at the game store down the road, and then while I was there I saw that they had Fable III, and... Well you know how it is." He shrugged apologetically and finally looked up into Anna's eyes, but she had closed them tightly in exasperation.

Anna groaned loudly before she opened her eyes and tossed the baggie back into her purse. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't pay before I gave you some?"

"If you just let me pay you back next week, 'cuz I'll be getting like three hundred dollars from my-"

Anna cut him off. "No fucking way. That's not how this _works_! You _know_ I can't do that. If my boss found out I let you slide this time, she'll freeze me out. I'll never be able to work in this business again, I'll have to go back to working at Banana Republic or something, and it'll all be _your fault_." She punctuated her last two words by jabbing Kristoff in the shoulder with a finger. Realization hit her and she fell backwards against the couch, covering her face with both hands. " _Gods_ , I'll already be in enough trouble for coming back without the eighty _or_ the full half ounce!" She continued mumbling ' _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ' for a minute while Kristoff looked on dumbly.

When she finally lowered her hands, Anna asked in a tone that was just as dangerously low as before, "Do you really want your weed, Kristoff?"

He perked up immediately, like a dog hearing the words 'go for a walk'. "Does this mean you're gonna give it to me? Seriously, Anna, thank you. I promise, as soon as I get the money from Olaf, I'll pay you."

She was already fucked if she went back to Elsa without the money, but there was no harm in getting _something_ good out of the situation before it went badly. Anna made sure Kristoff was watching her and then started to slowly unbutton her blouse. "Kristoff, how badly do you want your stash?"

Kristoff didn't react to her undoing her shirt; he was already excited at the thought of getting his weed after all. "Thank you for giving it to me anyway. I'm sorry I didn't say anything about not having money before."

Tossing the blouse to the side, Anna got up off the couch and stood in front of Kristoff. "Oh, I'm not going to just _give_ it to you. I asked how badly you want it."

"Huh? But I already said I can't pay- Uh, Anna, what happened to your shirt?" He jumped when she lifted one leg and pressed the toe of her heel between his legs. "Ah-Anna?"

She placed a hand on either hip, proudly displaying her nearly-nude torso. "Would you like the chance to earn it?"

Kristoff could only gulp in reply, his eyes fixated on the heel pushing down on his junk. Anna added the slightest amount of pressure to get his attention back up to her face. Her eyebrows rose slightly. "Well? How badly do you want your weed? Will you work for it?" More pressure, but it wasn't enough to hurt him. Just enough to get through that stoned haze and bring his awareness back to her.

He nodded. "I can work for it."

"This may get... weird. Do you still want to earn it?"

He nodded again.

Satisfied, she removed her foot from between his legs, and moved across the living room, taking a seat on a bar stool next to the kitchen counter that served as his dining table. "Come over here and beg for it, then. And take your shirt off." She crossed one long leg over the other, allowing her skirt to hitch up over her knees, and leaned back with both elbows on the counter behind her.

Kristoff stood up, removing his own shirt in one motion, but barely took one step before Anna called out, "Ah ah ah, crawl." He stopped and got down on his hands and knees, then proceeded to crawl over toward Anna. She waited until he was right in front of her before speaking again. "I want to hear you say... 'Please give me my weed, Anna.'"

Remaining on all fours, he cleared his throat and spoke. "Please give me my weed, Anna."

She smiled. "Good boy. Now say, 'I'm sorry for not telling you about the money.'"

"I'm... I'm sorry for not telling you about the money. But I mean, if we're friends-" Kristoff was interrupted by a heel forcefully shoving itself against his mouth.

Anna glared down at him disapprovingly. "I didn't say you could speak outside of what I told you to say." She lowered her foot. "But, before I begin your punishment, the safe word is 'reindeer'. Understood?" He opened his mouth to speak, but at the sharp quirk of a dark orange eyebrow, he shut it and just nodded again. "You're learning already, that's very good. It still won't save you from your punishment, but I might become more lenient if you keep that up. Now," she pushed off from the counter and got off the stool to stand in front of Kristoff again, "how long have you wanted to fuck me? Go ahead, you may answer direct questions."

His voice was shaky, and cracked in places as if he were a teenager again. "Uh, we-well, I've found you very attractive since you first became my dealer. A-and I used to think, um, we might be able to have a thing since you became my friend, too." Kristoff jumped slightly when suddenly Anna was crouching down, their faces level. She roughly grabbed his chin.

"Remember, dear Kristoff, that I am your drug dealer first, and _anything_ else second. When you cross me like you did today, conveniently forgetting to tell me you can't pay me but smoking some of my product anyway, I will not react as a friend but as your dealer. In fact, right now? I'm not _just_ your dealer; I'm your _master_. As long as I have what you want," Anna pointed toward her purse, which contained his precious drugs, "I fucking _own_ you." She let go of his chin, only to slap him harshly across the cheek with her other hand. "Got that?" she snarled. Kristoff whimpered at the blow, but only nodded in agreement.

Rising back to a standing position, Anna pulled down on the zipper on the side of her skirt and let it fall to her ankles. "We've already established this might – no, _will_ get weird, and I informed you of your safe word in case it gets too weird, but are you really willing to do anything I ask of you to get your weed?" She hopped back up on the bar stool, but instead of crossing her legs, she let them fall open. Kristoff was at just the right height to have a full view of her cloth-covered sex, and she could see the instant Pavlovian response in his eyes. She put her thumbs just under the waistband of her panties and paused for his answer.

He nodded vigorously. "Yes, I will do anything."

With her heels hooked on the stool rungs and her back supported by the counter, Anna lifted her ass up and eased her panties down. Once they were off, she beckoned Kristoff forward. Anna put the underwear over his head, positioning them so that the part that sat over her crotch was right over his mouth. "Now remove the rest of your clothes." While she watched him stand up and begin unbuckling his belt, she rested her back against the counter again and allowed her hands to roam over her body. Her hands took a handful of each breast, still enclosed by her bra, and squeezed. That made Kristoff momentarily fumble on the button of his jeans, but he quickly recovered. As he pulled the jeans off, Anna trailed one hand lower, lower, _lower_ until she could dip the very end of one finger inside herself. The sound of her wetness was audible to both of them.

"Hurry up, Kristoff," she said with a moan.

Anna knew he could taste the musk of what had already leaked from her slight arousal before she had removed her panties, and could only guess at how much it was driving him wild. Well, now she didn't have to guess. His boxers came off and revealed his already hard length. It was barely average-sized, but a penis was a penis as far as Anna had always been concerned.

He stepped forward, eyes hungry, but Kristoff stopped half a foot away as he felt the point of Anna's heel pressing itself up between his balls and his member; that made him hold very still.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anna moved her fingertip just barely in and out of her center, teasing Kristoff with what he could see but couldn't touch, never breaking eye contact. She could hear him whine, his cock doing the pointing for him on where he thought he was headed.

Kristoff's words came out slightly muffled, due to being obstructed by Anna's underwear. "I... Anna I thought-" The pressure on his balls grew a little heavier, making his words squeak into nothing.

"Say it with me, boy. 'Ma-ster.'"

"M-master."

"Who am I?"

"My... My master."

The pressure lightened. "Good boy. Now, where did you think you were going?"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Master. I thought, because of the stripping, we were going to..." He gestured from his dick to her open legs.

Anna laughed and lowered her foot. "No, no. We aren't there yet. I want you to go sit on the couch and start touching yourself." He nodded, happily rushing over to the couch and encircling the rigid flesh with his hand.

Now and then, Anna would bark out an order – "Slower!" "Just rub the tip!" "Grip your balls, too!" – and Kristoff would obey. The entire time, Anna never looked away. She reveled in the power she had over him like this, and the rush from it was bordering the same feeling she was getting from the work the fingers on the one hand were doing within her slick folds. She'd long since discarded her bra, her other hand alternating between squeezing her breasts and tweaking and flicking at her hardened nipples. On a normal day, she'd happily get herself off to watching a man masturbate via a redtube video, but watching Kristoff completely under her control like this made every sensation a thousand times better.

When she could see his legs begin to twitch, the pre-ejaculate running down his swiftly moving fingers, she called out for him to stop. Kristoff's eyes squeezed shut as he released himself and put both hands in the air. " _Christ_! Why?" After a second he remembered his place. "Master."

"Because I said so, that's why. Silly boy, thinking you can have answers. You're just a sad, useless stoner. You don't deserve answers. Now get over here and make me come."

He crossed the room and once again made as if he was going to shove himself inside her, and again Anna's heel found itself squeezing his balls. "What now? You said to fuck you!" he yelled in frustration.

"As if your little dick is going to be what gets me off?"

Kristoff sputtered, enraged. "Excuse me?"

Oh, he did _not_ just yell at her again. "Get back on your knees, _boy_." Kristoff didn't react quickly enough, so she helped him down by hooking her ankle behind his knees and pulling forward, catching him off balance. He crashed down, and if she wasn't so into her role, she might have been concerned for his kneecaps.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Master. I'll do whatever you wanted me to do. Please, I'm so sorry I disobeyed." His hands were back up in the air, his expression a terrified one.

Nimbly hopping down from the stool, Anna went to her purse and rummaged around. "Stay there, boy. You're going to get punished now. First you try to cheat me, then you ask questions when you should have just followed orders, and now you have the gall to raise your voice to me?" She found what she was looking for and went back to kneel in front of him. Anna held out her hand and pressed a button on the side of the object. Sparks shot out between two metal rods at the top. "Nod if you understand what this is." Kristoff's head bobbed up and down. "Nod if you remember you have the right to say 'reindeer' at any time, and I'll stop and you can have your weed."

"I understand… Master." His eyes met hers, and behind the fright she thought she could see… hunger? Did he actually want this now? Anna had just grabbed the personal taser in an angry adrenaline rush, but the back of her mind had wondered if she was going too far now. That's why she had just reiterated that he had a safeword; that's why she had just let him know he could have his pot now. Did he really _want_ to continue like this?

"This is your punishment for talking back to me." She made the device spark again. "Do you think you deserve to be punished, boy?"

Kristoff set his jaw and put his hands behind his back. "I was bad. I deserve to be punished, Master."

Her lips curled into a grin. Reaching out, she pulled her panties off his head, tossing them to the side, and then ruffled his sandy-blond hair. "Does the taser scare you, boy?"

"A little, Master."

She grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked back, exposing his neck. Anna licked up the column of his throat. "It's good that it's just a little. I wouldn't worry too much; I use this on myself during my own playtime. It's got these buttons on the side, see there? I can turn it _way_ down, and then it's just enough to get me jump started. Gets my blood _really_ pumping. Of course, since you've been a bad boy, so I'm going to use the charge just above that; you deserve punishment, not pleasure."

She could hear him whimper as she lowered her hand toward his still erect dick, and then watched his shoulders relax when she pressed the taser against his thigh instead. Without warning, she pressed the button. Jolts of electricity hit Kristoff, making his entire body go tense and shake. His eyes momentarily rolled into the back of his head, and he grunted in pain. Anna was pleasantly surprised that he didn't scream or shove her away. A moment after the shock ran through his body, his body relaxed. "Do you deserve another?"

He nodded. "Yes, Master. I was bad and I deserve more punishment."

She moved the taser over to his other thigh, a little higher this time. She waited a beat longer than before so as to make him anticipate and wonder when it was coming, and then she pressed the button again. He only went stiff this time, panting as his body relaxed itself after the shock was over.

"Thank you, Master, for that punishment."

Anna set the taser down, ignoring the sigh of relief that escaped Kristoff. "You were a good boy for taking your punishment without complaint. I think I'll reward you."

She was still holding a handful of his hair as she stood up, and used it to lead him over to the couch. Lying back with her head against one arm of the couch, she threw the inside leg up over the back of it, keeping her other heeled-foot on the floor. "Now make me come," she said as she shoved his face into her pussy.

He made quick work of it, licking upward to start, and stopping before his tongue reached the bundle of nerves at the top. At every pass, his tongue stopped slightly higher until Anna felt ready to drop the act and beg _him_ to stop teasing _her_. She held fast to her resolve though, and soon enough his tongue just barely flicked against the hard protrusion at the top, causing her back to arch and her grip on his hair to strengthen.

As he took her clit fully into his mouth, Anna's hips began jerking erratically. "Ah! Don't stop! Keep doing that," she panted. She kept her hold on his hair, pulling as if she could bring his face and mouth and nose any closer, because all she knew was that she needed friction. "Yes! Eat me, boy! You like the way that tastes?" She tugged him away from herself for a moment. "Tell me how much you enjoy this, boy," she said huskily.

"I love it, Master." His voice was heavy with lust.

"What do you love?"

"I love eating your pussy, Master. Please let me continue, I know I can be good." He licked his lips and stared at her glistening sex.

Satisfied with that answer, Anna let him get back to work. "Fuck me, boy. Stick your tongue as deep inside – _yes_ – yes, just like that!" Soon, her entire body felt like it was vibrating, like she was about to explode with pleasure. Kristoff knew what he was doing, that was for sure. "Fuck! Yes! Right there!" When Kristoff managed to keep his tongue working in and out of her core while digging his nose into her sensitive clit, Anna came undone, grasping at the arm of the couch behind her head and bucking her hips.

As Anna laid there, chest heaving and trying to regain her wits, Kristoff sat back on his haunches to wait for new orders, like the good pet he was proving to be. After a few moments, he cleared his throat and spoke up. "Um, Master? Were we finished, or...?"

She sat up and motioned for Kristoff to sit beside her. "No, we're not done yet, but we are nearing the finish line." Anna wrapped her hand around his dick and began pumping up and down. "I'm happy to see that you never came yourself; that's very good." She leaned forward and nibbled on an earlobe, chuckling when she heard him moan. "Poor boy, so much punishment. You really did do very well in eating me out. I think that deserves a treat, don't you?"

"Yes, please. I'd love a treat, Master."

Anna swung her leg over his to straddle him, and grabbed the head of his penis to guide it toward her core. She was still feeling a little sensitive so she lowered herself down, slowly. Inch by inch he disappeared inside, until she was sitting flush against his lap. "Now don't come until I tell you to, got it?" she breathily whispered into his ear. Without waiting for a reply, she began fucking him.

Her movements started out slowly; Anna knew how close he had been from when she'd told him to stop masturbating and probably again when he was going down on her, and she wanted to make this last for him. As pissed as she'd been earlier, Anna felt Kristoff had been punished enough for his indiscretions.

"Master, may I – ohhh, yes – may I touch you?" Kristoff's hands had been at his sides, probably afraid of being yelled at or worse if he touched her without permission.

Anna smiled at that, and guided his hands to her ass as she picked up speed. She leaned forward slightly, pulling his head down to her breasts. "Suck on my nipples, boy. Mmm, spank me. Oh! Good boy, you're doing so well!"

Her praise seemed to make Kristoff even harder, and where she gripped his shoulders, she could feel a sheen of sweat break out. "Are you almost there, boy? Do you want to come for me?"

"Gods yes, Master, I'm so close!" He spanked one ass cheek and bounced her even harder down onto his dick.

"Beg for it, boy, tell me how badly you want it."

Kristoff grunted in concentration, trying to hold himself off. "Let me come, I need it, please! Please let me, Master, _please_!"

Anna leaned down and whispered into his ear, " _Come for me_."

That was all he needed. Kristoff thrust upward one last time and, with a shuddering cry, filled her with his hot seed. Anna fell forward and rested on his chest while she let him come down from his post-orgasm high.

A couple minutes later, she got off his lap and moved to sit beside him. "I'm impressed, Kristoff." She patted his thigh, taking care to avoid touching the spot where she'd tased him. "You held your own, and never used the safeword."

He shifted slightly so he could look down and warily meet her gaze. "'Used'? Does that mean we're done?"

"Yeah, we're done. You doing okay? Did I seriously injure you at all?" Anna allowed concern to enter her voice, trying to let him know that she really had dropped the 'Master' act. A weight lifted from her chest when he smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm... I'm surprised that you had all that dominatrix stuff in you, but... It was good. I'm good." He glanced at his legs. "If I'm not being too forward in assuming this could happen again, could we try the taser thing again? That was interesting."

Anna laughed and snuggled in under Kristoff's arm. "We can do that again, yes. And, yes you can have your weed. I'll foot my own cash in place of yours, but," she jabbed a finger into his side, "you _have_ to pay me back as soon as you get money from Olaf."

"Deal."


End file.
